Ancient Games
Summary Ancient games is a recurring event (and the fourth to be introduced) that took place firstly on 13th to 18th of December 2017. This event, unlike the holidays ones, is a competitive one. The goal is to merge Forgotten Flowers and Ancient Objects as much as possible in order to reach the highest score possible. The promised prize for the #1 player is a Stadium Dragon Kid. Gameplay During the event, similar to the holidays ones, a button in the bottom left of the screen will be available. After tapping it, two windows will pop up. To the left is the amount of hearts (lives) the player has left, offers to buy power-ups (boosters) and a button to play the game. Each game would consume one heart, and it takes an hour to replenish one heart, similar to the chalices. Once all of a player's hearts have been consumed, offers to purchase hearts show up. To the right is the Leaderboard. Every player is grouped with 9-14 other players. The player's goal is to get the highest score. The scores are accumulated, so the player should play as much games as possible in the event's given time and to get as much score as possible in every game. The rewards for the participants are devided by 5 sections: Diamond(1st place), Platinum(2nd and 3rd place), Gold(4th-6th place), Silver(7th-11th place) and Bronze(12th-15th place). The level itself is a 4x4 grid and a 1x4 spawning grid. First, the player should tap the ancient plinth found at the bottom. 3 random objects, either Forgotten Flowers or Ancient Objects, from level 1 to 4 spawn on the 1x4 grid. The player is then forced to leave or drag an object to the 4x4 grid. Once an object is placed on the 4x4 grid it can't be moved again (without the use of The Swapper). On the other hand, the objects on the 1x4 grid can be moved and even merged on it. The player may summon more objects once all 3 objects are removed from the 1x4 grid. Once no more objects can be placed, it's Game Over. The player is then offered to purchase power-ups to save the game or to finish it by tapping the "Finish" button. It is worth noting that even if there is no free tile physically, if two adjacent objects are of the same kind, and a third of the same kind is on the spawning grid, it won't be a game over, and the player can merge all three and continue playing. Something that is also worth noting is that merging 5 would not yield two objects of the next tier and any merging of more than 3 will create one higher tier object without leftovers. Prizes Event Reward As mentioned above, the rewards are divided by 5 sections: By the end of the event, the rewards are given to the players. Game Spinner Wheel Reward The rewards are decided by the player's score in the game and devided as follows: If a player wishes, an additional spin can be purchased for 3, 5, 7, 10 or 12 (max) Dragon Gems, ascending. Premium Spinner List of possible rewards * Moon Dragon Egg * Skeleton Dragon Egg * Wood Dragon Egg * Stadium Dragon Egg * Green Dragon Nest * Toadstool Dragon Nest * Golem Dragon Nest * Tribal Dragon Nest * Grass Dragon Nest * Crimson Dragon Nest * Sharp Dragon Nest * Pegasus Dragon Nest * Midas Duck Nest * Roc Dragon Whelp * Spotted Dragon Whelp * Crimson Dragon Whelp * Gargoyle Dragon Whelp * Rock Dragon Whelp * Grass Dragon Whelp * Stadium Dragon Whelp * Toadstool Dragon Whelp * Sharp Dragon Whelp If a player wishes, an additional spin can be purchased for 10, 20, 30, 40, 50 (max) Dragon Gems, ascending. Power-Ups Various power-ups are offered throughout the event, which can be purchased with Dragon Gems before entering the Games and also in the level itself. *Full, can be less than 5 if more hearts are represented. The Shovel.jpg|The Shovel The Bomb.jpg|The Bomb The Swapper.jpg|The Swapper Strategy One effective strategy is to treat the 4x4 grid as 4 2x2 grids. In each, build in a pinwheel fashion, starting from the outside and work in, like so: vv<< vv<< >>^^ >>^^ The actual direction of each 2x2 grid will change during gameplay as things are merged, but the method seems to help extend play past 1000 points and 2000 and even 3000 are possible (if you are lucky!) Take a few moments before deciding where to place your pieces. A little thought to how each piece will affect the board will help extend the play--it is not always advantageous to merge if the final position of the merge blocks something else. Whenever possible, it is better to keep any single objects in play with an adjacent empty space open; if you have 2 already in play, the third can lay atop either of the first two to be merged (think about which one will leave your merged item in a better position.) The bulk of the 'big' points come from merging higher level objects; if you can last long enough to merge a couple sets of level 4s into level 5s, you should get nearly or better than 1000 points; merge a couple of sets of 5s into sixes and you can break 2000. Try to keep your higher level products in the corners (not always possible of course); each corner only has 2 possible merge points, so if you can end up there with level 5's and 6s you will keep available the spaces with more possible directions to combine: the center spots have 4 directions to merge and the edges beside the corners have 3. So building from outside to inside leaves you with more choices, helping to prevent getting blocked in. Do NOT immediately merge a trio when it appears in the placement queue. It may be better to lay them into the grid for either a combo merge, or to help with shifting (through merging) the pieces already laid out on the playfield. Do note that combo merging would grant more points toward each object created, and the larger the combo chain, the more points you'de get for each object created. Gallery ancient.png|The competition level at the beginning. Notice the markings on the tiles and the Ancient Plinth. The Ancient Plinth.jpg|The Ancient Plinth Category:Events Category:Game Concepts Category:Ancient Games Category:Recurring Event